


Look Me In The Eyes and Tell Me How You Feel

by goresmores



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, hunk is gay and emotional, keith too is gay and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: gay and emotional heith because we need more gay, more emotions and more heith in this god forsaken fandom





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love heith? i love it so much? its so pure? i wont shut up about it?

“I think I might kind of—” Hunk swallowed, “Y’know… like you?” 

These words earned him an expression he’d never gotten before. Keith was _shocked_ to hear this; his eyes were wide, eyebrows raised and his mouth a tiny ‘o’. 

Until then, the only thing Hunk had ever gotten had been smiles, a laugh, interest in the things he had to say, Keith very obviously considering Hunk’s point of view and opinions— and all of those expressions, those aspects of their relationship had meant the world to Hunk. 

Sure, Keith got impatient with him sometimes, but Keith got impatient with everyone at one point or another. The red paladin wasn’t exactly known for his extreme patient or impulse control. 

But when it came down to situations where Pidge couldn’t be found, Lance didn’t really care, or Hunk had to come to terms with the fact that he and Shiro weren’t that close, and then the times when Allura and Coran were being… well, Allura and Coran, it felt like Keith was there. 

He looked Hunk in the eyes, and that made the yellow paladin feel unjudged. 

Admittedly, Hunk was a big guy, he wasn’t small by any means, and normally he was okay with that. It was _who_ he was that mattered, not _what_ he was. The only time the size of his body really mattered to him was when people felt the need to discount his ability because of his size, tried to poke fun at his appetite or even call him names. 

Yeah, fat was a descriptor, but that doesn’t mean Hunk’s magically not going to squirm at least a little bit when it’s used in a way that obviously meant to tear him down. 

In space he never got comments like he used to get from his mother. Now all he had were the memories of her saying things like, “Hunk, you’re fat, handsome and incredibly intelligent.” She’d insist that there was no “You’re fat _but_ —” Only, “You’re fat _and_ —” Because the fact that he was fat didn’t by any means take away from his other qualities. 

So, yeah. Being looked in the eyes by his peers meant a lot. Hunk didn’t care if they registered his size— after all, Keith had called him “big man” when they were fleeing from that laboratory on his speeder with an unconscious Shiro, but the point was that Keith had never done anything to assert disgusted comments or contempt for Hunk’s larger figure. 

All of this and so much more ran through Hunk’s head in a matter of seconds— or minutes? He couldn’t really tell anymore. The silence was dragging on and he could feel his anxiety aiding his thoughts in racing. 

Finally, Keith spoke. “R-really?” There was disbelief in his voice, and a stutter that got the idea of him not really being sure if ‘really’ was the right thing to ask in this situation. 

“Y-yeah,” Christ, his own stutter, “because I mean, y-you’re actually super sweet? You’re rough around the edges, sure, but you’re really considerate in your own ways. You and your instincts are amazing and you’re _really_ attractive and your friendship means so much to me, but lately all I can think about is hugging and kissing and holding hands— and I haven’t felt like this since that one time in middle school when I thought I had a crush on this other guy. Turns out I really only liked his blue eyes and twinkie stash, but you live and you learn, I guess. But I’m- I’m rambling, sorry.” 

Keith looked away. “No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” His eyes flicked back for a second before Keith stuck his hand out. 

Hunk was confused for a moment, but figured shaking was a safe route to take. He shook the hand in front of him with his own and smiled sadly. “I take it you don’t like me back?” 

Keith recoiled. “What? No. I _do_ like you back. I’ve never liked someone before, though, so I don’t know if it’s the same but I want to do those things with you too? Because you’re you and—” 

Large arms wrapped around the smaller paladin, cutting him off. Keith was rigid for a moment before he gradually relaxed. 

The arm that wasn’t pinned in the hug wrapped around Hunk. The bigger man could feel the fingers twitch against his back before Keith gave Hunk an awkward pat on the back. 

The hug lasted a little too long for Keith’s taste, but Hunk was warm and his hug was incredibly comfortable, so even if it felt strange to hug as long as they did, Keith couldn’t really find it in himself to complain. 

When they parted, Keith was surprised to see Hunk’s eyes wide with sparkling tears and something Keith guessed was admiration... or love? 

Hunk was gorgeous. All the time, especially like this, and Keith felt the resurgence of an urge he’d been pushing down as best as he could. 

Before he could get anxious or rethink it, Keith followed through his impulse and grabbed Hunk’s cheeks, planting as passionate a kiss as he could muster on the others’ dark, full lips. 

Now it was Hunk’s turn to be surprised and frozen in the shock of it. Thankfully, he was quick to adjust and Keith almost melted when soft lips worked against his own.

Big hands settled gently on his waist, but Keith had waited so long for this— an uncharacteristic hunger to be closer that had one arm snaking its way around Hunk once more, hand settling on the others’ lower back to pull his softer body flush against Keith’s own firmer one. 

He swallowed Hunk’s surprised noise before finally pulling away. 

“Whoa…” Hunk’s voice was breathy and he sounded almost awestruck. 

Keith didn’t bother to fight the smile that found its way onto his face. He was too happy right now. 

“You’re smiling so _wide_.” Hunk seemed fond of this fact. 

“So are you.” And he was— a wide, stunning smile that had zero competition as being the best expression Keith had ever seen Hunk wear. 

It was silent for a moment, Hunk’s hands still on Keith’s waist. 

The smile had fallen, replaced by an expression that told Keith Hunk was thinking hard about something. 

“Are you okay?” 

Hunk quickly nodded. “Yeah, I just want to be honest with you.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“I haven’t dated anyone before and I’m afraid of going too fast? I know you’re not big on being touchy feely a lot of the time and all, plus I’m just.... Anxious.”

At that, Keith moved his hands to Hunk’s upper arms and gave them a firm but gentle squeeze to comfort him. 

“I haven’t either. And touching is awkward but I don’t mind it with you?” 

“But you won’t mean that all the time.” 

“I won’t. Shiro says I’m moody, but I trust you to know when it’s appropriate or not. And I’m… willing to initiate.” 

Hunk smiled knowingly, a teasing glimmer in his eye. “I’ve noticed.” 

Keith blushed and looked down. It’d been a purposefully impulsive move and he didn’t regret it a bit, but it _was_ embarrassing to get teased for it. 

The taller paladin leaned forward a bit, and at the shift, Keith looked back up to meet him, watching as big brown eyes closed. 

“It’s getting late, Keith.” 

“It is.” 

“We should go to bed.” 

“Yeah, we should.” 

Despite the exchange, they two of them didn’t part ways for a good ten ticks or so, spending the time holding each other for awhile longer, kissing and enjoying being close. 

Finally, with eyes droopier than they’d been in months of being on the ship, Keith said he’d see Hunk in the morning and they separated, each heading to their respective rooms with a whisper of goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> u kno the end drill, hmu @dogmemes420 on twitter so we can yell abt these sweet ass yellow/red paladins being gay n shit
> 
> ALSO!!! I DIDNT BASE IT OFF THIS BUT I FOUND IT AND IM ????? THIS IS IMPORTANT https://twitter.com/rijinks/status/777983482094088192


End file.
